Decisión
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Escucha bien Shira, ella era nuestra brújula, ella era nuestra razón de vivir y nos ha dejado a ambos alguien a quien cuidar, tu eres su padre y yo soy su padrino, no hay nada más que hablar. GaaMatsu Up!


**Decisión**

* * *

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje. Leve GaaMatsu, Ooc, Oc, Continuación de _"Sacrificio"._

* * *

Un gran alboroto ocurría en el hospital de Suna, afuera en la aldea muchos ninjas luchaban contra clones de barro de unos ninjas renegados y en el hospital no solo atendía a los heridos sino que a una embarazada, la amiga y ex-alumna de Gaara.

─Sh-Shira…Gaara-sensei─ murmuraba entrecortadamente la castaña.

─Matsuri-san trate de no hablar─ dijo un ninja medico mientras le colocaba un respirador.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento, aun así los médicos no se relajaron.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra?

─Kazekage-sama

─Pregunte por el estado de ella

El medico bajo la mirada tristemente─ Es ella o él bebe sin embargo la esencia del chackra se encuentra acumulada en el bebé…ella no vivirá

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, no sabía qué hacer, solo balbuceo ordenes de salvar al bebé.

─Ga-Gaara

─No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

─Eso no pasara y usted lo sabe

Luego de eso dejo que la chica se aferrara de su mano para dar a luz, aun había gente luchando afuera pero confiaba en sus subordinados, confiaba que lo harían bien.

─ ¡Es una niña!

Vio como la mujer sostuvo a la criatura, ella le hablaba al pequeño bulto, le decía que la amaba.

─Gaara-sensei usted podría…

El Kazekage acaricio la mejilla de la joven─ Yo me hare cargo, después de todo soy su padrino

─Gracias y quiero que sepa que yo siempre─ las pocas fuerzas se redujeron a nada, su boca quedo abierta y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron. Una enfermera tomo a la beba y la reviso, él se dio vuelta, le dolía el pecho.

* * *

A la noche lograron vencer a los ninjas renegados, capturaron al jefe para examinarlo. Se asomó por el balcón, hacia frio y el viento apenas corría.

─Gaara-sama

─Shira

El peligris permaneció atrás, tenía ira y dolor pero odiaba, odiaba que la hayan matado, se odiaba por que no pudo estar con ella, lo odiaba pero no quería.

─El objetivo de ellos era matarla, ya que ella era su ex-alumna, su amiga, iba a ser la madre del próximo contenedor del Ichibi, además de que el bebé era su ahijado pero la querían matar porque usted…

─Silencio

─ ¡Debió decírmelo antes! ¡No podemos amar a la misma mujer Gaara-sama!

─…

─Cuando supieron de que el bebe iba a ser un jinchuriki después de nacer bajaron las armas

─…

Shira tomo aire, dio unos pasos─ Ella ¿Me nombro?

─Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios según me informaron, además ella estaba entrenada, fue algo muy astuto centrar todo el chackra en el bebé en forma de capsula

─Está muerta

Gaara se giró para enfrentarlo.

─Aunque no lo creas, tu hija tiene la voluntad de su madre…Algo así como mi defensa absoluta

El peligris cayó de rodillas llorando. Se sentía perdido.

─Escucha bien Shira, ella era nuestra brújula, ella era nuestra razón de vivir y nos ha dejado a ambos alguien a quien cuidar, tu eres su padre y yo soy su padrino, no hay nada más que hablar

Y desapareció en una nube de arena.

* * *

 ** _20 años después…_**

* * *

Apago el aire acondicionado, dejo el desayuno hecho, rezo frente el cuadro de su madre y marcho para el parque de entrenamientos.

─Llegas tarde

─Discúlpeme, me quede dormida Gaara-sensei

El hombre negó y suspiro ─Lo dejare pasar pero solo por esta vez

─Gracias

─En fin, iré al grano, quiero entrenarte para que seas la Kazekague

La castaña se sorprendió, ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Y Shinki?

─Él no desea serlo sin embargo te he sugerido en el concejo

─Pero el clan Kazekage ha estado todo este tiempo

El hombre se cruzó de brazos ─Hay muchas opciones pero todas llevan a lo mismo

─No comprendo

─Tienes que casarte, esa es la ley del Señor Feudal

La chica lagrimeo ─Pero usted no está casado

─Yo soy del Clan Kazekague, fui el hijo de uno, vos no

─…

─Podrías casarte con Shikadai, con Shinki o con algún familiar del Señor Feudal

La chica frunció el ceño ─No quiero hacer política, soy tu ahijada, podrías acomodarme

─Es lo único que puedo hacer

─No voy a casarme, aun no y menos por un puesto, me retiro

El sonrió, esa chica era testaruda y esa era la respuesta que él quería oír.

Ella era honesta, lo aprendió sola, era honesta no como él, no como su padre, su madre lo era pero al final quedo en nada.

─Tu hija es sorprendente, será una buena Kage ─ susurro al viento fuerte que lo rodeo.

Todo fue una decisión, entre los tres sabían lo que hacían y eran conscientes de sus acciones.

Él no demostró su amor a Matsuri, no sabía cómo hacerlo y ella se cansó, la dejo ir.

Shira aprovecho su desconocimiento para ocupar su lugar, pero no sabe si fue correspondido.

Matsuri amo, lo amo mucho pero no sabía esperar, se dejó tomar por otro pero igual amo y eso la llevo a la perdición.

Una decisión que era irreversible y punto final.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Este es el GaaMatsu (leve) que prometí, es la continuación de _Sacrificio_. No sé pero salió esto, a mí me gusto aunque sé que le falta algo más. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten, no tengan miedo porque no muerdo. **

**Aunque voy a publicar algo empalagoso por el 14, este OS es solo una previa xD Los voy a recompensar, ya que se lo merecen por leer algo tan WTF/Angst.**


End file.
